A Good Present
by Valdez's Girl
Summary: <html><head></head>Percy becomes Hades"s slave for a whole dayto get an envelope. What's so important about it? Find out here.</html>


**Hy my wonderful people this is my first fic hope you like it-**

**Hades do the disclaimer**

**"why"**

**Cause i said so**

**"Fine- valdez's girl does not own percy jackson and the olympians or heroes of olympus"**

I am an idiot-Percy thought but he knew what he was going to do would bring joy to a miserable kid. So instead of saying no he said -

"Fine I accept your deal. "I'll be your slave for a whole day if you keep your end of the bargain. Also you can't kill me or order me to jump into Tartarus, Styx or do anything impossible which might destroy me either physically or mentally. Swear it on the river Styx"

"Well there goes my plan for torture. Anyway I swear it on the Styx. " The god of death Hades said and handed Percy a long list."Everything that you need to know is in here."

"You have a dungeon?" Percy asked, reading the list which was taller than him.

"No I do not have a dungeon instead I have a secret room in my closet filled with rainbows- of course I have a dungeon, I'm the GOD OF DEATH! I have to torture souls who annoyed me. Now GO before you become one of them."

"Geez. Calm down."

* * *

><p>A lot of screaming and running later<p>

"I did it. Finally I did it." Percy said panting."I believe it's time for my reward "

"Oh yes" Hades held out his hand and produced an envelope. "The address to her house. Her name is Ruby." Percy took the envelope and crushed the pearl which had appeared next to his feet.

He woke up on his bed. After a quick bath and change of clothes-which meant removing dirty clothes and putting on a comparatively less dirty shirt he sat down to eat his dinner. After eating his fill he jumped onto his bed thinking that tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>5 Days later<p>

Percy came and stood next to his girlfriend Annabeth who was shouting at a camper. "No, not there. The black balloons go over there."Annabeth told the poor Apollo kid. She was in charge of decorating the pavilion for Nico's birthday. She pecked him on the cheek and asked him "Where's your present?"

"Oh it's in New York" he replied casually. "WHAT!" She yelled at him. 'Seaweed Brain, Nico's almost here. What are we going to do now? Huh?"

"Don't worry. I got it all sorted out." Percy said.

"He's here, he's here "screamed Leo "Everyone hide"

Sure enough Nico was coming to camp with Jason after their "important quest" which was actually shopping at Wal-Mart for blue food colouring.

"What in Hades is this?" Nico asked seeing all the decoration.

"SURPRISE!" screamed the campers. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY"

"What...why...who..."

"Happy birthday cus. " Percy said coming out of his hiding place.

"Percy? You did this? "Nico asked."Yeah with the help of the others" Percy said.

"We thought you deserved it" Piper said.

"Wow thanks guys really"

"Enough chitchat it's time to Party." Leo said

Later while everyone was having black cake Percy pulled Nico to a lonely spot and said "Hey you want to go somewhere?"

"Where?"

"That is a surprise. Think of it as a part of your present...kay your whole present."

"As long as it isn't Disney World. That place gives me the creeps"

Percy led Nico to the van where Argus was waiting for them. Percy whispered the address to him and Argus nodded. "Come on." Percy said to Nico. "Get in the van"

They chatted along the way about Nico's latest adventure involving a 5 foot snake and Mrs. O'Leary. Soon they reached an apartment building. They took the elevator to the fifth floor.

"Where are we?" asked Nico

"We are on the fifth floor of a building" Percy replied leading him to a door. Percy rang the bell and a young looking woman in tee shirt and jeans opened the door."Oh it's you, come in dear" she told them.

She asked them to sit and called out-"Ruby come meet someone." She turned to them and said" I'll get you something to eat."

A girl, smaller than Nico, came out of a room wearing a pretty dress and holding a makeshift bow and arrows. She looked familiar to Nico .As she saw Nico she flung herself onto him screaming "Neeks." Nico just looked dumbfounded. Then he remembered why she looked familiar, he asked Percy- "Percy is she Bianca's..."

Percy smiled and said "Yes, she's Bianca's reincarnation."

"H-how did you f-find her?"

"That my friend is classified information. All you need to do now is spend time with her. I've explained everything to her parents, thankfully they have the Sight. Also they agreed to let you babysit her. Now you can say that I'm the best cousin in the world"

"I don't know what to say. Thank you...and no Thalia is the best cousin"

"What _Thalia? _Oh whatever now I shall leave you to spend time with her. Remember that she doesn't remember much."

But Nico was already gone with Ruby in his arms, refusing to leave him.

As Percy left the apartment room he knew that he had given Nico the best birthday ever. He should definitely get blue cookies for this.

**Sure Percy i'll give you cookies (:) (:)(:). Hope you like it**

**R&R**


End file.
